


Curiosity Killed The Cat

by STUMPEDD



Series: Crystal Cove Forest Myths [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John is a Mess, Kitsune! Alex, Lafayette is protective boyfriend, M/M, Mythical Creatue! AU, Thomas is gay, alex is cute, but it's end game for those two, end me please, i mean light Jamilton?, i mean not really in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Never once though have they taken the myth from their home. Be it through a changed heart or death by the protector, no one has truly brought back a myth for the world to see. That is until Thomas Jefferson decided to take a job that, should he be caught, was highly illegal.





	

Have you ever seen a Harpy? Perhaps a Griffin? Or even a Nymph? There are people who have. People who are out to enjoy a camping trip will spot creatures from both their dreams and their nightmares. There are also people who hunt for these creatures. People who face danger just to get some cash and popularity. There have been hoaxes and lies but sometimes, if a person is lucky, they will find a real myth in the wild. Never once though have they taken the myth from their home. Be it through a changed heart or death by the protector, no one has truly brought back a myth for the world to see. That is until Thomas Jefferson decided to take a job that, should he be caught, was highly illegal.

The Crystal Cove Forest mystery. For years the forest had been haunted by tales of the myths lying within the woods. No myth was greater than that of the Crystal Cove Dragon. Stories claim that up in the foothills, just beyond the deepest and deadliest part of the forest and past the shimmering lake, lay a dragon. A cave just above a cliff can be seen no matter where in the wood you are. The trick is actually getting there and if the stories are true, living long enough to speak of the dragon. That’s why Thomas and his assistant James were hired. To go into the Crystal Cove forest for hunting was illegal, especially more so if for myths and legends. Yet, the price for the head of the dragon was two million dollars and that would seriously help the two friends with their needs.

As kids, James and Thomas would make home movies about mythical creatures. From Nessie to unicorns, everything was researched and marked in their minds. Eventually they moved on from movies and started following stories, interested in those around Virginia. When they moved to New York to start up their business, Crystal Cove was the first thing to be whispered in their ears about work. As young kids just over 22 years of age, the money was something desperately needed. And so, the two were off to find and kill the dragon. Of course, it wasn't so easy. They had reached the lake when they came upon the first person beside themselves. As the watched, trying to stay hidden, they couldn't help themselves in eavesdropping.

“John! Hurry up!” A man stood at the edge of the lake, his hair pulled into a low ponytail. On the top two clips pushed his hair back, one of flames and one of waves. He bore no shirt and simple trunks, no shoes as well. Thomas wondered how he walked across the sharp sticks without those. “If you don't hurry I’ll call Herc!”

From the trees came another man, about the same as the first. Thomas guessed he was John. He had a crown of daisies and a necklace of roses. He had the same outfit as the other, the flowers being the only difference. “You know I hate getting wet Alex! It practically drowns me if I soak too much water up!” His arms were crossed and he stepped back into the trees every so often.

Alex laughed. “Oh you're just a pansy, excuse the pun.” He turned towards the water and stretched up his arms, grinning. He bent down and leapt, diving ever so gracefully into the water. Thomas swore he could see steam arise as he dove in, but it could have just been a trick of the light. Alex sat up from the water and spit some out at John. “Come on! Water’s great today since Maria isn't watching it!”

John rolled his eyes. “Not a-” he froze as Alex shushed him.

Alex carefully exited the water, head bobbing and nose twitching as he was smelling for something. It was an odd sight to see a man acting as if he were a dog. He scanned the area before his eyes landed on Thomas and James. John followed Alex’s gaze and spotted the two, squealing and jumping away into the trees. When Thomas looked over, John had seemingly just vanished. He wasn't given too much time to think on it as his shirt collar was tugged up by a fairly pissed of Alex. “You two will come with me if you're smart.”

Thomas and James obliged, following Alex through the forest. He was still in intrigued by how he walked with no shoes, clearly either not feeling pain or at least being really good at hiding it. He skipped and trotted on his toes, looking almost similar to a fox’s walk. It was interesting and Thomas found himself tripping multiple times as he watched. He looked up for just one moment and caught himself grasped by the beauty of the forest. The leaves were hit ever so perfectly, casting the light shade of green photographers seemed to love so much. The moss covered trees seemed old and Thomas only wondered what stories they'd tell if they could. He looked to Alex and just now noticed him bobbing his head at bugs or rabbits and such, none of them scampering off until they caught sight of Thomas and James. How long had Alex been here? What did he know of the forest that Thomas couldn't grasp? Something was off with this kid and Thomas was going to find out what.

“Through here.” Alex’s voice was hushed and almost inaudible. He carefully pushed aside some brambles and leaves to reveal a small bracken tunnel. When on the other end, Thomas felt his breath sucked away at the beauty of this small camp. Four large trees dotted the corners. In the center sat a large stone, perfect lit by a circle of sun. Atop the rock sat two men. One Thomas could not recognize, the other was John. The new man was running his hand through John’s curls, shushing him gently. “You,” Alex pointed at James, “sit by that large tree.” James nodded and walked towards the tree he was assigned to. “And you,” he glared at Thomas, eyes flickering down to his weapons on occasion, “sit by the brambles opposite of your friend.” He looked up at the rock. “Keep an eye out Lafayette. I must get something.”

The new one, promptly named Lafayette, nodded before going back to caring for John. Thomas sat for what he assumed to be five minutes before the bracken to entrance shifted again. Out walked a small black fox, silver swirls lining its body and orange sox and ear tufts nabbed Thomas’ attention. His left eye was a soft sea blue and the right a glowing amber. Thomas found this strange, until he looked past and spotted not one, not two, not even three tails. He counted nine. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd found. This wasn't a fox. It was a Kitsune.

The creature stared at Thomas, tails swaying. Its lips often drew back in a defensive snarl. Thomas looked at his guns and jumped. He quickly removed the clips as guns, checking the safety was on before shoving them far to the side. “It's mokay! I wouldn't dare hurt such a pretty creature as you!” The Kitsune was cautious but still approached Thomas. He sniffed over the hunter before settling down, laying his head in Thomas’ lap. Thomas smiled and pat its head, entranced by the softness of the black and silver fur. “You sure are pretty. What’s your name?”

The Kitsune turned to Lafayette, sharing a deep look. Lafayette nodded in return. “We call him Hamilton.”

Thomas grinned. “Hamilton. Nice name. Certainly suits you.” It-no, he- smiled a bit to Thomas’ amazement. Had he really found a myth? And it trusted him? He smiled, but a heavy weight fell on him. As much as he loved his place, if the dragon was real he wouldn't be able to stay long. He shook the thought away, and went back to focusing on Hamilton. He had a thin narrow muzzle that seemed almost flat. The spiraled silver along his black pelt was almost mesmerizing. Thomas found the spot directly in the center of Hamilton’s back and the top of his head was where the softest fur sat, though it would all be considered exceptionally soft.

Thomas remembered when the marketplace seller claimed to have a Kitsune pelt. It was as soft as Hamilton’s. Was the man telling the truth? It hurt Thomas to imaging taking the pelt from such a gorgeous creature. Thomas rested his head back, his hand slowing as he felt himself dozing off into a deep sleep. He didn't dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I should calm down with a AUs I said like three seconds before creating this.


End file.
